


BOTO

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humour, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has an unexpected run-in with some teens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BOTO

It wasn't the first time Dean had driven a shopping trolley round a mall, Lisa, Robo-Sam, (and even Crowley, when Dean had sported black demon eyes, but he wasn't going to dwell on that!) had had the honour of accompanying him on shopping trips.

So when he heard the squeals from a bevy of teens as he rounded one of the lanes, he had no idea he was their target.

 

He lifted a tin of Sam's favourite rice and tomato soup, turned to place it in the trolley when he came almost nose to nose with one of the aforesaid teens, eyes gawking in wonder as she squeed up at his face.

"It's him," she declared thrilled. "It is, isn't it? "

She turned to look back at the little troupe of followers lined up behind her, hoping for confirmation.

 

"Uh...!" Dean hummed in confusion, wondering what the fuck was going on.

"Can we have a photo?" the teen leader begged. "Meeting you here. It's awesome!"

"A photo? No way, " Dean grunted, wondering why anyone would ask.

He was already pissed with having been the one to lose at 'rock, paper, scissors' with Sammy, and thus having been sent out on the supply run by his gloating little brother, he didn't need a gaggle of teens following him around.

'And why would they?' he asked himself, more confused than before.

 

"We love your show. That classic Harley you drive is cool, dude. And the black leather biker outfit! Awesome!"

"Yeah, We love BOTO," was the collective consensus, with much noddding of heads.

 

Dean held up both hands and took a step back, pasting a sheepish expression on his face.

"Uh," he declared firmly." You've got the wrong guy, ladies. I'm not an actor. I don't have a show, nor even a Harley. I'm a ...….mechanic."

There was a collective falling of faces as the little group digested the information.

 

"But you look exactly like him," they cooed in chorus, unhappy that they'd be denied a photo to post on social media.

Curious now, Dean asked. "Who is 'him' anyway?"

"Ace Jenkins, " they replied as one. "He and his co-star Padson Jardine are the leads of 'BOTO'."

 

"BOTO! What the hell's that?" Dean frowned. It sounded like some weird Indonesian virus.

"Brothers Of The Occult," they chirped up in unison.

 

Dean rolled his eyes.

He knew teens were a category of weirdos, he'd had first hand experience with Sammy. It was time to beat a strategic retreat!

"Sorry to disappoint ladies, " he apologised, throwing in a toothy grin for good measure. "I'm not this Jenkins guy, though if I was, I'd be honoured to have such great fans as you."

So saying he turned on his heel and headed for the cash desks.

"If I was that guy, " he grunted under his breath. "All the holy water in St Patrick's Cathedral wouldn't be enough to keep them away from me."

 

As he waited for the cashier to tally his items, he couldn't quite stifle a chuckle. "Brothers Of The Occult'. Just wait till he told Sammy. They were gonna have to look up that show, if only to laugh their asses off at the title!

The End


End file.
